Big Ones
by Tessa E Harrison
Summary: Companion to Gay Fuji and Eiji are at it again. Tezuka is a big one.


**Big Ones**

"Tezuka's a big one."

"I know, he is."

Fuji Syuusuke and Kikumaru Eiji were eating lunch together in their classroom. Normally, they would join Tezuka, Oishi, and Taka for lunch by the large windows in the third year's hallway but today, the two had gotten into trouble and were forced to stay in their classroom.

"Have you seen how he's always staring at Ochibi?" Eiji continued.

"Momo's keeping a close eye on our Echizen as well," Fuji pointed out.

"But Momo's always watching Kaidoh. I swear," Eiji sighed, "one of these days, nya, those two are just going to go at it with each other."

"Not at all caring where they're at or who could be watching."  
"Exactly."  
"Kaidoh has on unhealthy fixation on Inui."  
"But, nya, Inui is practically obsessed with Tezuka."

"It's a doomed train wreck," Fuji said with a smile. Eiji nodded.

"He likes to watch you play."  
"Which one?"

"Both. And Ochibi studies you when he thinks you aren't watching either. I think he's going to ask you soon," Eiji answered.

"Should I accept?"  
"Maybe, nya, but remember, he is a first year. So go easy on the little guy."

"So? People were requesting that of me when I was first year."

"And you always let them too. You let everyone have a piece of you, didn't you, Fuji?"

"Yes. I was just spreading the love."

"You're so special, Fuji. Everyone loves you," Eiji laughed.

"True," Fuji conceded. "So, what about you?" He turned the topic over onto the other third year.

"Gakuto," Eiji answered automatically.

"Not Oishi? I thought for sure you would say his name."  
"Oishi is a great guy and I love him to death," Eiji admitted, "and he makes me work really hard for it. But Gakuto and me go way back."

"How far?" Fuji wondered, interested in what his friend had to say.

"Oh, year. We've been going after each other since we were little kids, nya."

"Really?"  
"Yeah. Well, think about it. We met at a gymnastics class and were the only boys in it. Of course we'd end up like we are now."

"So, you two are close?"  
"Yeah. We are."  
"And here I always thought you two hated each other."  
"I guess it's kind of a love hate thing, nya."

"So, anyone else? Because I could have sworn you had said that you would only stick with Oishi until you had him figured out."  
"I did say that. But that was a pretty rash decision. I'm comfortable with him. He's kinda like an old blanket. You love it death, it's nice, it's worn, warm, comfortable, and will always be there to protect you from storms."

"That's an interesting analogy."  
"It is, isn't it?" Eiji laughed. "He's a great friend but I would have to say no."  
"I consider Tezuka a friend but I still watch him," Fuji shot back.

"Oishi's different."  
"Yes, I suppose you're right," Fuji conceded after a few moments.

"Momo has a thing for him."  
"For who?" Fuji wondered. "Oh, Oishi. Why do you say that?" He asked as he popped a wasabi roll into his mouth.

"He thinks he's being all sneaky and watching everyone when he doesn't think they're looking, though he's always watching Kaidoh and Ochibi no matter what, nya, but ever since that day at the hospital, he's been big into Oishi."  
"I think Taka's been watching me."  
"He has. Ever since that day, he's been big into you."  
"I don't know what I'm going to do about that," Fuji sighed.

"Do what you always do," Eiji answered.

"I could. But it might crush him," Fuji replied.

"Aren't you going to do that to Ochibi anyways?"  
"Maybe. But he needs it to happen to him," Fuji shot back. "Besides, Echizen's young. He can get over it."  
"It might help him to shift his fixation over onto someone else," Eiji admitted. "And Taka's not young?"

"Not like Echizen is."  
"You ready?" Eiji asked. Fuji nodded and the two stood up.

"Sensei, we're going to the garbage can," Fuji announced. She nodded.

The woman was glad for the few moments of silence. She couldn't help but listen in on what the two boys had been saying. It was only the three of them in the room and try as hard as she could, the woman just could not block their conversation. She had wanted to. But her brain wouldn't. She wondered how Ryuzaki dealt with them and the rest of her tennis team all the time. If she had to be around those two boys, and who knew had bad some of the others were, all of the time, it would drive her insane. These kids were only 15! They should not be talking about things like that. And with other boys at that! Granted, every one should be allowed to experiment a little. But those two were pushing the limit, if not surpassing it. That wouldn't surprise her own bit really, if they had crossed the threshold.

Out in the hallway, Eiji stopped at the garbage can and looked over at his best friend.

"Fuji, you know, you never said who your greatest rival was."

* * *

Note: I do not own. This is a companion fic to another one I wrote called Gay. You don't have to read that to get this. It's just more of the same type of double-talking. That's all. 


End file.
